zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Count Caterpie
-_^ Oath to Order 00:08, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Cleanup You mean MediaWiki:Sitenotice? --Richard 23:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) um.... well in awnser to your Question no i thoht i might help you with MP wiki aice i have my own wiki--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 02:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) well i borowwed MP8 from friend so ya but just helpin out with wiki coding--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 02:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Harrassment? I don't know what you consider harrassment, but what I did, wasn't harrassment. I was just trying to fix up the wiki. I came across it from a link here, and there was a red link, I will repeat red links make the wiki look bad as do .jpg, it ruins the quality. So unless you consider me trying to fix something, and the A word harrassment, you need to step into the real world and see what it's really like. Oh, and btw, I'm GIRL KTHXBYE. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 04:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do consider enforcing a policy based solely on your opinion and calling those who don't support it an 'ass' harassment. Perhaps you need to realize you were editing on a children's video game website, and I will not tolerate its use, or any swear word on Mario Wiki. --- Count Caterpie 04:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not stupid. And for your information, I could still be considered a child. I could've said worse, believe me, I have, and I've done it on this very site. I have a temper, which is why I didn't revert it right away. And Stars was only defending me, because she's a good friend. Doubt you know what that is. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 04:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, no. Stars clearly vandalized the wiki. As for what you did, you shouldn't be cursing and you know that. Since I don't know much about it, I won't get involved, but why are you insulting this guy for trying to protect his wiki? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah! A voice of wisdom. My thanks. And Jäzzi. Whether or not you could have said worse is irrelevant. The fact is you did swear and it will not be tolerated. And whether or not this Stars person was only defending you is also irrelevant, it was still swearing. Oh please, if you're so mature you should be above petty insults like that. --- Count Caterpie 04:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :1. I'm fourteen. 2. It's passed midnight. 3. I'm tired. 4. I get testy when I'm tired. ::Now that that's out of the way, do you see any good wiki with red links? Not WP, WP doesn't count, WP is pointless No, that's because they can link correctly. Believe me, I have seen wikis with red links, it's an eyesore and it irritates people who have to clean it up. Mainly me, talking about GD here You considered what I did vandalism, I would like to know how exactly it is vandalism. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 04:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Red links are generally needed to know what pages need to be made. We don't keep a lot here, because for the most part we have all the important pages thus far. That's why "good wikis" don't have red links. I understand you were trying to help Jazzy, but getting in a fight over this is not the best option. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Didn't really get in a fight about it. I didn't vandalize like he said. I thought it was for the better. He's the one bringing it over to ZP when it could've been handled at mario.wikia. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 04:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, that part is probably true. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Though, of course, since I'm a vandal there, I'm blocked. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 04:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this could have been dropped at Mario Wiki, but then another Zelda Wiki member stared adding vandalism to our pages. And yes, we are not a complete wiki yet, no wiki is. That's why we need people to see that we're unfinished and help, with the use of red links. And really? Calling me a friendless ass isn't starting a fight? --- Count Caterpie 04:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I would try to go see where I said that, but you know, the comments on the shout box are deleted. And I hope this will be the last time I say this, but I did. Not. Vandalize. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 04:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) (EDIT CONFLICT) :::P.S. I never called your edits vandalism. It was unproductive, but not vandalism. No, I was referring to Stars actions when I said that. --- Count Caterpie 05:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I really need help reverting today's vandalism. And I noticed you logged in, so I was just wondering if you'd help. That's why I asked. --- Count Caterpie 19:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 05:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I referred to it as vandalism to another member (Launchballer, Rollback Status). Because that member considers all unproductive editing vandalism. I was simply speaking his language. Stop taking this personally. Just stay off Mario Wiki if all you're going to do is boss people around, enforce fake policies, argue, insult and swear. --- Count Caterpie 05:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, I'm just in. a. bad. mood. I don't want to deal with this right now. All I was doing was just trying to make it look more organized. I didn't even want to stay there. It was a day's work. I have four other places I edit at. And Joe, I think I'm willing to take that perma block. This crap is just too much for me to deal with now. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 05:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm just gonna warn you, Twilight Sheikah is a sock puppet. And I never did anything to him, all I did was help him out he's just ungrateful and started picking fights with me. And I'm not the one harrassing him I never told him to go off himself. So you can have fun with your puppet sock. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 11:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't care. If an editor contributes, I don't care what happened in the past. --- Count Caterpie 17:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care what you could have done. Do you think a bank robber gets out of jail by saying, "I could have killed somebody too". No, they don't. So stop saying something so stupid. And yes, I do consider the insulting of the wiki and staff members harassment. But keep in mind I am talking about the actions of two people, not just you. And honestly, there wasn't a fight about a sock puppet until you brought it up. Seriously, stop talking about. I'm sick of getting email telling me this page has been changed. --- Count Caterpie 18:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh look! More harassment. Its that kind of attitude that got me to come over here asking you and your friend to stop. --- Count Caterpie 22:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You really need to stop before I get thrown into a worse depressive state. Which you're making me edge toward right now. This is petty and immature, on both parties. No just stop. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 22:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC)